Butterfly
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: She was a simple butterfly, He was the light...and he was a Barian. In many legends, butterflies are messengers, or guides, or even intermediaries between worlds.


**This is set some time after Misael dueled against Yuma (and is somewhat of an alternative universe because I have no idea what Gauche and Droite are doing XD).**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal is not mine! Otherwise there would be a love triangle between Misael, Droite and Kaito xD**

* * *

**Butterfly**

"Misael…My name is Misael".

The blonde replied, somewhat unsure for talking with the young woman.

"Misael…I'm Droite".

She replied while she turned to look at him. They were both were at the Heartland Park, watching the sunset.

Droite had been very busy lately, since Dr. Faker had ordered her and Gauche to take care of rebuilding the Heartland tower after what happened there. So that's why, after a very busy day, she found herself finally here to rest. And as expected, every time she could, she would always come to this park. Because it was full of beautiful flowers, and at this time of year, many butterflies were around the place.

All those colors…for some reason soothed her.

Misael, who on the other hand had spent little time in the human world, had been watching her all the times she had gone to that place. It felt strange, to observe a human that much. _'But it's just interesting, that's all…'_ He kept telling himself.

The first time he had seen there, he had completely ignored her presence; after all, he had only stopped there because he was upset. He could not summon Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, and that frustrated him. He should have won that duel against the _other_ blonde. That girl was sitting on a bench, sighing. When the Barian finally noted her presence, he decided to keep ignoring her. After all, why should care about a simple human?

However, fate had other plans.

Especially when he heard her say _**his**_ name.

_'I'm sorry, Kaito ...'_

That had definitely caught his attention. So she knew him? But why did she say _his_ name with such fondness? It was very strange, and his curiosity led him to watch her.

After a while he realized that he liked her. She really was very interesting… he always saw her with that calm face, unlike all the other dumb humans he had met. She was different.

What kind of relationship could she have with the blonde? Did she know him? Did she care about him?

He needed answers, so that's why he was there now.

The purple haired woman had a eyes full of sadness…why could it be?

"That person…did he do something to you?" He asked, snapping back to the present, and away from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You mentioned a man named Kaito…did he…hurt you?" The Barian asked again. She couldn't be more surprised. He had heard her say that name? In that case, she needed to be more careful. However, he looked a little worried about her, and maybe there was nothing wrong with telling him…after all it was nearly impossible that he knew Kaito. But could she trust a complete stranger?

Droite looked at the sky, seeing the soft relaxing colors. _'What does it matter now ...?'_ The young woman sighed deeply and then finally answered, "I don't know…whether he hurt me or not…after all, I don't know what kind of relationship we have…The only thing I know is that I will never be able to reach him…even if I had the chance…He wouldn't let himself". 'everything's too complicated…'. "So all I can do is hope…and try to reach him….even if it's almost impossible".

Her description was so ambiguous that Misael wasn't sure about what she meant by 'reach'.

"Butterflies are always trying to reach the light, even when it is impossible for them," He stated, surprising her again by the comparison he had done. Nothing could fit more than that.

After all, Kaito was the Light.

And she was nothing more than a simple butterfly.

The photons were 'fast', a simple butterfly could never go at the speed of light. She could never reach it. However, she would always be attracted to him. It was her nature…

What she didn't know was that he was a _tachyon_ ...

A 'particle faster than light', but who's existence was not proven yet. He was from another planet, and unlike the light,

_He would let her reach him_.

Because he could be a Barian, but not even he could understand why he found her so interesting. Gilag and Alit were more sentimental, so it wasn't unsual for them to fall in love with a human. But him? He had never thought about that possibility. Yet here he was. Realizing that even he had fallen for a mere human…

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

And apparently, had fallen very hard

And while Misael was still confused, Droite was thinking about his words. She was a butterfly…But some butterflies _**manage**_ to reach their light.

That made her happy, giving Misael a soft and beautiful smile.

The barian could only blush. His eyes opening as wide as they could, while he looked away so she wouldn't see him.

"I-I must go," he insulted to himself for stuttering that way "see you later," '_maybe'_.

"Thank you," she replied, her smile still there, "Good luck, Misael".

And with that, he left. Keeping his calm, until he was far enough so she wouldn't see him. Then he started running as if his life depended on it. He was confused. A thousand questions and thoughts passed through his mind.

Why her? Why him? What was happening to him? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? What did she have that was different from others? Would this bring problems?

But what an idiotic question that was, of course it would, he was a barian, and she was a human…

"Damn it…"

Misael stopped, and began to catch his breath, he had run more than twenty blocks, and it was already dark. Maybe he should go back with Durbe ...

It was the first time he stayed so long with the humans.

"If he makes her cry…I'll kill him," He promised himself, knowing that he could never be part of her world, but at least he would make himself responsible for protecting her.

Because she was the only interesting human he has met.

Because in many legends, butterflies are messengers, or guides, or even intermediaries between worlds.

_And because apparently, he had fallen in love with her._

* * *

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Well, before you kill me, I don't know what this is xD As soon as Misael appeared, I wanted him to meet Droite, and somehow make Kaito jealous, so that he realizes she's really awesome (?) xD I think Misael would fall in love with her easily, just to have his feelings crushed xD because he would know that she loves Kaito xD and besides, he's a Barian xD yay for forbidden love! :P**

**Mmm, I'll see if I can make a sequel to this with Kaito jealous ...**

**I also started watching Bleach (I'm on episode 80: B xD), and the buttlerflies caught my attention so I thought I could make a small reference (?) XD**

**Sorry if it's not too good, I did this fast, and I might fix some mistakes later (I translated this really fast, so I'm not sure if everything makes sense).**

**Well, I hope you liked it :D! please review :D!**


End file.
